Making Amends
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: After letting Aaron down once again Robert has a lot of making up to do. One shot. Aaron/Robert.


A/N: My first attempt at a Robron fic as a birthday present for Mojo!

Pairing: Robert x Aaron

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

* * *

Making Amends

Robert stared at his phone for some time, almost willing it to ring. It wasn't like him to pine, the very thought was laughable, but everything seemed to be changing and he couldn't get his head around any of it. He'd almost taken it for granted that Aaron would be there to distract him whenever it pleased him. Granted, they'd ended things more times than he could count, and made up countless more. After their week alone together Robert had felt a change, one he thought Aaron felt too. Evidently not, considering the amount of times he'd hung up on him.

Robert's thumb hovered once more over his name, deliberating. He decided on a new course of action, pressing the green call button automatically and waiting for the voicemail on the other end.

"Aaron, it's Robert. We have some business to discuss, it can't wait." He cleared his throat, always careful in case Aaron's phone fell into the wrong hands. Things were getting to a boiling point however and Robert wasn't keen to play around anymore. "Listen, I'm sorry, alright? Can we just talk? I…" He chewed his bottom lip, glancing around his office surreptitiously. "I miss you. Call me, yeah?" He placed the phone back on the table, tapping his fingers precisely ten times before his phone started ringing. He smiled, satisfied.

"I'm listening," Aaron's voice came gruffly on the other end.

Robert leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah well I've had a lot going on, haven't I?" Aaron said dryly. "What with my mum and getting arrested."

"You're free now though and Chas is fine."

"She's not fine," Aaron snapped angrily. "What do you want, Robert? Is Chrissie too busy for you?"

Robert frowned, straightening. "I already explained about that, I couldn't get out of it."

"Yeah, right."

"It's the truth. Of course I wanted to see you, I always do." His voice softened, growing quieter. "Can we meet?"

Aaron paused on the other end. He always made a show of saying no before he gave in. Robert had learnt how to read him.

"How do I know you won't stand me up again?" He sounded uncertain now, less angry.

Robert smiled. "I've already booked us a room." He gave Aaron the address. "Meet me there at say, seven?"

"I'm supposed to just drop everything, am I?"

"I've got a lot of making up to do. It's your choice, isn't it?"

Aaron hesitated again, Robert could hear some rustling on the other end.

"I'll see you there."

Robert breathed out in relief, checking his watch. "I'll see you sooner actually, I'm coming down the pub in a bit."

"What for?"

_Because I can't wait until seven to see you. _"Bit of late lunch, do I need a reason?"

"Guess not."

Robert hung up, feeling even more satisfied. He sent Chrissie a quick text to tell her about a client he needed to see tonight, wondering if she'd even notice with Donny around.

He arrived at the pub a little after two, taking stock of who was in. Chas was behind the bar, giving him the once over as he walked in. It didn't take him long to spot Aaron, sitting with his leg propped up on the bottom of the stool beside him. He ordered next to him, shooting him a quick grin.

"Alright?"

Aaron shrugged, glancing warily at his mum.

"How's the ankle?" Robert asked pleasantly, ignoring Chas' glare.

"Hurts, obviously."

"You'll heal up in no time," he said airily, his hand dropping to the side of the bar to brush Aaron's knee.

Aaron shot him a warning look, clearly not in the mood for games. Robert wasn't sure where this recklessness had come from. Maybe it was seeing Chas' face, pinched and irritated in his general direction. Maybe it was a release, having some level of control over the situation, he certainly wasn't getting that at home. Then again, Aaron gave him a lot of things he wasn't getting at home.

"Save my place, won't you?" He murmured, heading towards the toilets. He opened the door for a woman coming out, giving her a wink as he slipped in after her.

He was only gone for five minutes and someone else had taken his place next to Aaron at the bar. He walked over, tidying his suit as he went. He picked up the end of the conversation as he drew nearer.

"-sorry mate not really interested," Aaron was saying, sounding much more reasonable than he'd been with Robert lately.

"Just let me buy you a drink," the bloke attempted again. Now that Robert was closer he could see the build of the guy, tall and dark, rough looking. It made his skin crawl.

"He said no, alright?" He said, voice low and cold.

Aaron rolled his eyes at him. "I can speak for myself."

"Sorry mate, didn't realise you were taken." The guy held his hands up, walking away amiably. Robert watched him go, feeling a muscle twitch in his jaw.

"What's gotten into you? Do you want people to notice?" Aaron hissed, grabbing his arm but letting go almost immediately.

Robert came back to himself, looking at Aaron in surprise. "Not sure what came over me."

"Well I do," Aaron said quietly. "You're worked up over Donny. Any idiot can see that."

"Yeah," Robert said distractedly, wondering if that was really it.

"You better go, before my mum kills you," Aaron muttered, grabbing his crutches from the side of the bar.

"I've got food coming yet, join me." Robert recovered himself, smile back in place even though something was still nagging at him.

"Can't, got to see the physio."

"I'll drive you," Robert offered automatically.

Aaron scoffed, supporting himself upright. "You're alright, Paddy's taking me."

"Are you still angry at me or something?" Robert asked, moving in a little too close.

"Find out later, won't you?" Aaron gave him a tight smile, moving off slowly. Robert frowned after him.

"Pleased with yourself, are you?" Chas' voice broke through suddenly, making him start. He was definitely off-footed today.

"I don't know what you mean," Robert replied smoothly.

"I don't want you talking to our Aaron," Chas told him, crossing her arms.

"Why not? We can still be mates can't we?"

"Mates?" Chas laughed unpleasantly. "You'll never be _mates_."

"You underestimate me."

Chas raised her eyebrows, smiling like she knew something he didn't. "No chance of that."

"Anyway, Aaron's a big boy. He can decide who he's _friendly _with."

"That's what worries me." Thankfully she was called over to serve someone, shooting him a final suspicious glare as she went.

Robert's lunch arrived soon after, Victoria coming out with it and smiling at him.

"If I'd known it was for you I'd have done you extra."

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry." He took a bite out of his sandwich. "Don't suppose you could get us a coke?"

"I'm not bar staff, you'll have to ask Chas."

"She always gives me full fat, I think she does it on purpose."

"What's wrong with that? Beats diet any day."

Robert raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Victoria hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. What are you doing down here anyway? Haven't you got work to do?"

"Fancied a change of scenery."

Victoria glanced around sceptically. "And you chose here of all places?"

Robert shrugged. "It has its virtues."

"If you say so." Victoria snorted.

Chas watched him out of the corner of her eye until he was finished. Naturally he took his time. He only had a few hours until he was due to meet Aaron. He called the hotel to book them a table for dinner and to make sure the suite was the best in the place. He had a lot of making up to do.

He went back to do some paper work at Home Farm, surprised when his phone started going off, Aaron's name appearing on the screen.

"Not cancelling on me I hope?"

"No, I need a favour though."

"What is it?"

"Paddy's been called in for an emergency at work, he can't take me back."

"You want me to pick you up?" Robert grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, I told Paddy I'd call a taxi so."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cost a fortune, don't they?"

"True. Wasn't anything to do with wanting to see me earlier then?"

"No, don't be soft."

Robert grinned. "I'm on my way."

"Good."

He pulled up outside the hospital ten minutes later, relieved to see Aaron waiting outside for him. He struggled with the door handle for a moment, trying to balance himself on his crutches. Automatically Robert went around to his side to help him, throwing the crutches into the back.

"Thanks," Aaron said awkwardly, carefully lowering himself into the car. Robert shut the door for him. "Pretty flash."

"You like?" Robert started up the engine, enjoying the way it growled.

Aaron shrugged. "Must've cost you."

"What's life without a little luxury?" Robert replied, revving the engine for effect.

Robert took the scenic route back to the village, the sun beaming down on them. For the first time in a while, Aaron looked relaxed. He rolled down the window, the sun shining on his face. He looked younger without the permanent frown, the down-turned mouth. Robert found himself slowing down the car, smiling when Aaron looked confused.

He unbuckled their seat belts, leaning over to kiss Aaron. Aaron indulged him for a moment before pulling back.

"Here?"

"Why not?" Robert grabbed him by the hips, dragging him close again.

Aaron smiled into the kiss, pulling back once more. "There isn't room."

"We'll have to do the short version then won't we?" Robert moved his hand down to rub against Aaron's crotch. He kissed him again, his other hand on the back of his neck. He found his way into his trousers, hand gripping Aaron's cock. Aaron groaned into his mouth, pushing his hips up into the touch. Robert brought his hand out again, spitting on it before slipping it back inside.

Their kisses became uncoordinated as Robert stroked him, his palm slippery and clumsy in the confines of the car. Aaron shuddered against him, pushing his forehead against Robert's as he came. He closed his eyes, breathing the moment in.

"I love you," Robert sighed, pressing his lips against Aaron's for a lingering kiss.

Aaron shook a little, his head resting on Robert's shoulder. "I'm done in."

"We still have later, I'm not done yet."

Aaron chuffed out a laugh, straightening.

"You're lucky we didn't ruin your nice seats."

"Yeah, only your trousers." Robert said, glancing down.

"Shit, how am I gonna explain that?"

Robert laughed. "Maybe we should go to the hotel early."

"I still need to get my bag though."

"You can get in and out quickly, can't you?"

"I can try. As long as mum isn't about, which she always is."

"I'll distract her."

"With what? Your obvious charm?"

"Fair point. I'll keep the engine going at least."

Aaron grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners.

It was quite amusing for Robert, watching Aaron navigate his way into the pub and out again, hunched in on himself, red-faced. He forgot for a moment that it was all a secret, wishing he could go with him and laugh about it.

"What did you tell Chas then?" Robert asked once Aaron was securely back in the car.

"Going to Adam's for a few drinks, I told Adam I was going to a bar in town, didn't want mum to worry."

"A bar? What kind of bar?"

Aaron gave him a look. "What do you think?"

"You don't go to those, do you?"

"No." Aaron didn't supply any more information than that. Robert swallowed down the urge to ask more, to ask how many.

"I booked us a table for tonight as well. You got a suit with you?"

"Yeah, in the bag. Didn't want people asking where I was going like last time."

"The suit's just for me then."

"If you want."

They got checked in at the hotel and went up to their room to freshen up.

"Be honest, did anyone notice your trousers?"

Aaron coloured again. "I had to say I spilt water down myself."

Robert laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. "Idiots."

"I thought you wanted to get ready for dinner?" Aaron asked against his mouth.

"We've got time." Robert shrugged his suit jacket off, hands clamouring to touch skin. He loved seeing Aaron like this, laid bare and his for the taking. He pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Aaron had been wary at first about taking his top off in front of him. Now he was comfortable enough to let Robert see everything.

Robert had brought the condoms and lube with him. He grabbed some out of his bag, smirking as Aaron spread himself on the bed.

"Keen, aren't we?"

"Been a while," Aaron said gruffly, grabbing him by the waist. They were always so physical with each other, often Robert would have marks from where they'd gripped too hard. He normally had to leave it a few days before Chrissie saw.

Robert reached between Aaron's legs, his hands busying themselves while his mouth wrapped around his cock. Aaron threw his head back, reaching out for any part of Robert. He found his shoulder and held on tight.

They repositioned themselves after a time, Aaron getting his hands on Robert while Robert got the condom out. Aaron laid on his back, supporting Robert's weight for a moment while he lined himself up. He felt the tight heat of him surrounding his senses, the musky smell of him familiar and comforting. He rocked into him, giving Aaron time to adjust. Their first few encounters had been so rushed, almost feral. Robert liked taking his time now. He could spend all day doing this, Aaron all over him and under him, his noises so good, his body warm and open for Robert to explore.

He pulled his hips closer, picking up the pace. Somehow his hands had tangled with Aaron's, their palms sweaty and slick in their grip. Robert felt the pressure building, his body tensing all over before releasing, Aaron's hand moving frantically to bring himself to the same place.

Robert collapsed on top of him, their bodies shiny with sweat. He rolled onto his side, breathing heavily.

"I needed that," he let out a low whistle.

"I always need that," Aaron said, in a rare moment of softness. Robert turned on his side to look at him, stunned as he always was, by how gentle and calm Aaron could be in these moments. "I didn't say it back earlier."

"Say what?" Robert asked stupidly, then he realised. "Oh." He kissed him before he could say anything, something unnamed twisting deep in his belly. "It's okay, I know."

Aaron smiled, his leg brushing against one of Robert's. "Do we have to go down for dinner? Can't we just get room service?"

"You were gonna wear your suit though."

Aaron shrugged. "You said it yourself, it's for you."

"True." Robert sighed, getting increasingly comfortable. "Sounds like a plan, not sure I could move anyway."

"We're not done yet, that's what you said."

Robert smiled, his hand reaching to cup Aaron's cheek. "Not by a long way."


End file.
